ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloudnine
Cloudnine is an Omnitrix alien on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. He first appears in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. Appearance Cloudnine is basically a poofy white cloud with a face. He is based off of the Lakitu Cloud from the Mario series. In his regular apppearance, he is about the same size as Stinkfly. Powers and Abilities Cloudnine is able to inhale a seemingly small amount of air, and expand to an incredible size, equal to Humungousaur at full size, so around 60 feet. His body is elastic, which allows him to stretch to expand, and has a soft bouncy body, able to give people a soft landing, as well as take and repel enemy attacks. He can change his state of matter, shifting from a solid cloud to a gas cloud. In gas form, he is immune to any kind of attack. The gas is sleep inducing, so being hit by the gas will cause the enemy to fall asleep almost instantly. He can float in the air, and has density alteration, giving him flight. His regular size is big enough to carry up to two teenagers. He can absorb moisture and create it himself in his body, and can create rain. When he forms and releases rain, his body turns a light grey, similar to real rain clouds. This condensation is enough to short circuit machinery. He can absorb acidic liquids as well, and use them to create acid rain. He can also absorb electrical charges or lightning, and shoot it back. Parts of his cloud body can break off, forming "Mini-Cloudnines", which can be controlled and extended. They share the same powers as Cloudnine. Weaknesses When he inhales to expand, he has to hold his breath. If he loses his breath or tries to talk, he'll deflate like a balloon, flying around all over the place. He'll also shrink to a size similar to Jury Rigg's, and can't do anything until he returns to full size. If he's pierced by a blade or pointy object, then a hole will form, and he will deflate like a balloon. When reverting, the user would still have that injury. He has to consciously shift between states of matter. So if caught off guard, he can be hit by an attack. Cloudnine can be frozen, and it seems to cause a lot of harm to him. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Phantom Watch *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *When Heroes Collide Part 2 Spacewalker *Kyoshi Island (first re-appearance) *The Waterbending Scroll *Water's Fury *Coup *Preparing for War (by clone 2) *Nibelung Valesti Part 2 *Incursion (John Smith 10) Omniverse By John *Tummy Trouble (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Vilgax Goes Screech * Midnight Madness (John Smith 10) * Have At Thee! By Warmatrix Drone * Phantom King Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Cloudnine is used by characters from the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * 100 Acre Wood (first re-appearance) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Cloudnine first appears in the sky, covering the sun for a Goblin army to travel during the day. In Wild *Rocket Town By John *Lifestream *Monster (JSXFF) Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Cloudnine is one of Jane's original 10. Appearances * Catfight (Jane Smith 10) (first appearance) * Into the Fire * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * Mad Man * Of Predators and Prey (Jane Smith 10) * It's a Looney World Part 2 * Grima (episode) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Cloudnine is an alien in the Dueltrix. While it doesn't appear, it is used in fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Cloudnine is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By John * Omni Crew Origins: Ben Tennyson By Jane * Omni Crew Origins: Jane Trivia *His name is based off the expression "I'm on Cloud 9." *His appearance is based off the Lakitu Cloud from the Mario series. *His power to expand his body to a monster size and then shrink down after using it is based off of Luffy's Third Gear from One Piece. * While he is a defensive based alien, he can easily take down large groups of enemies. * The species name, Cloudian, is based off an archetype of Yu-Gi-Oh! monsters. Curtis 10 *He I used by a 20 year old Curtis. See also * ClouAlien (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 18:12, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:White Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:JSXFF Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Omnimania